L'émission du vieux fou
by PetitGourou
Summary: Dumbledore crée une nouvelle émission de télé-réalité sorcière au dépend des candidats qui pour gagner devront relever des défis divers et variés. Pour le plus grand plaisir des téléspectateurs ! Plusieurs slash sont à venir, HxH, FxF ou hétéro. 10 candidats présentés dans le prologue.


Titre : L'émission du vieux fou

Auteur : collaboration entre moi et le restant de mon intellect.

Disclameur : A part l'histoire et les lieux rien ne m'appartient.

Avertissement : Présence certaine de citron dans les chapitres suivants, il suffit d'attendre un petit peu.

Note : Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini ma première histoire mais je m'y mettrai quand l'inspiration me reviendra sur la suite… La fiction que je vous propose aujourd'hui est sans prise de tête, débile et peut être nulle ? (Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, moi peut être ?)

Bien, bien, bien j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce premier chapitre d'une épopée de deux mois réalisée par une folle, produite par une folle, écrite pas une folle et narrée par une folle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un vieil homme s'installa dans un large fauteuil jaune canard en velours avec un haut dossier. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe d'un blanc parfait, comme de la neige. Il portait une longue tunique – pour ne pas dire robe- pourpre avec des étoiles dorées. Rien qu'un regard, en somme, suffisait à savoir que cet homme était un excentrique, certainement fou aussi.

Devant lui s'étalait non pas des personnes en blouses blanches, mais un public en effervescence. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur cet homme, prêt à accueillir ses paroles d'évangile.

En voyant cela le vieux fou eut un regard pétillant de malice et un sourire aussi étincelant que ceux des pubs de dentifrices.

-Bonsoir mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles ! Nous nous retrouvons en ce jour pour la présentation d'une nouvelle émission que, j'en suis persuadé, vous allez tous adorer ! Commença à dire le vieillard de sa voix professorale. Le principe est simple. Des sorciers et sorcières vont se retrouver coupés du monde pour un temps plus ou moins long. En effet, chaque semaine un sorcier ou une sorcière sera éliminé. Ce sont les autres candidats qui le choisiront. A la fin le vainqueur remportera la généreuse somme de deux milles gallions.

Les spectateurs et téléspectateurs commencèrent à parler, tout excité qu'ils étaient par cette nouvelle émission.

Le vieux fou leva une main, réclamant le silence qui se fit aussitôt.

-Bien, alors poursuivons. Pour que vainqueur il y ait, des défis seront lancés aux candidats, leur permettant ainsi de gagner des points. Bien sûr celui ou celle qui en aura le plus au terme des deux mois de jeu sera désigné vainqueur. Pour que cela soit plus interactif avec vous, chaque semaine des défis seront sélectionnés parmi vos suggestions ! Bien, puisque tout me semble expliqué on va pouvoir passer aux présentations des candidats.

Derrière le vieux fou un écran géant s'éclaira.

Y apparut alors une jeune et jolie fille avec des cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux noisette. La voix off commença son récit :

-Cette jolie demoiselle est une jeune fille simple mais au caractère bien trempé de 19 ans. Elle s'appelle Hermione et est studieuse – pour ne pas dire accro à la connaissance. Son lieu favori est la bibliothèque municipale de sa petite bourgade.

L'image qui succéda à celle de la jeune fille fut celle d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille avec des yeux émeraude et un teint halé.

-Ce jeune homme de 18 ans se nomme Harry, il est joyeux et gentil. Cependant ne vous méprenez pas. Il n'est pas très recommandé de l'énerver car une chose est sûre, il ne se laisse pas faire !

On vit ensuite apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs.

-Luna, comme son nom l'indique a souvent la tête ailleurs ! Elle a 21 ans, elle est de nature effacée et a du mal à se faire des amis à cause son excentricité.

La quatrième personne et deuxième garçon à être présenté fut un grand roux aux yeux bleus.

-Ce grand gaillard roux s'appelle Ron et a 23 ans. Il est l'avant dernier enfant d'une fratrie de 6 enfants. Il est plutôt familier et gaffeur mais il est aussi apprécié pour son franc parler et sa fidélité.

Ce fut autour d'une femme aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux bouclés d'être présentée.

-Cette femme se nomme Bellatrix, elle a 35 ans. Elle a beau être magnifique elle est encore plus redoutable ! Elle n'hésite pas à sortir les griffes.

On vit ensuite un homme à l'allure austère, aux cheveux noirs et luisants.

-Cet homme sombre et sarcastique s'appelle Severus, mieux connu sous son surnom ''la chauve-souris des cachots'', il a 42 ans. Il est de nature taciturne et peu amène à engager la conversation. C'est aussi un brillant maître des potions.

Une autre blonde apparut, avec de grands yeux bleus et un air supérieur.

-Cette magnifique demoiselle n'est autre que Fleur, grand mannequin français de 22 ans. Elle est sûre d'elle et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Cependant elle a bon fond et peut être très gentille… quand elle le veut.

Un grand garçon affichant un air de mépris, blond aux yeux gris s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Ce beau jeune homme de 20 ans s'appelle Draco. Il est très intelligent et rusé mais surtout méprisant. C'est un don juan, alors les filles faites attention !

Ce fut au tour de la dernière jeune fille d'être présentée, avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus.

-Jeune fille gentille elle est en permanence en train de parler, elle s'appelle Lavande et avec elle aucun moment de silence n'est à déplorer… malheureusement. Elle a 19 ans.

On vit alors le dernier candidat et homme sur l'écran géant, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

-Cet homme de 36 ans s'appelle Tom et est aux antipodes de Lavande, il ne parle presque pas et quand il le fait c'est plus par nécessité de critiquer que pour discuter. Il est plutôt mystérieux et se satisfait très bien de sa solitude.

* * *

Pour toute revendication des pierres vous sont offertes dans les limites de disponibilité et sous réserve de les lancer uniquement sur l'auteur sauf cas exceptionnel.

Bon alors, si quelqu'un est arrivé ici et a envie de participer à la fiction en me donnant des suggestions de défis, n'hésitez pas, n'importe quoi, même les trucs les plus cons, je suis toute ouïe !

Voilà, et bien passez une bonne journée, après-midi ou soirée (offre non cumulable)

Juste une questions, quels couples voudriez-vous ?


End file.
